


The Adventures of Kitty!Zayn and Puppy!Liam

by anecdotalist



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, and pictures of cute baby animals, because this is just a fluffy crackfic featuring, but i'm listing it because i'm a ziam girl and everything i write is through those lenses, kitty!zayn, puppy!Liam, so the romantic relationship will most likely never manifest, sorry my warnings and relationship tags for this are kind of messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anecdotalist/pseuds/anecdotalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. I don't even know how to summarize this. This is a series of short ficlets featuring Zayn as a kitten and Liam as a puppy and they become best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When kitty!Zayn and puppy!Liam were first introduced

**Author's Note:**

> I have soooo many WIPs I need to work on but I keep wanting to write fluffy crack instead??? I don't know what's wrong with me. But hopefully some of you will like this as much as I liked finding pics and writing the scenes. I don't know how long this will go on for, there's really no plot point for it, just cute baby animals going on adventures and becoming friends.
> 
> This was inspired by this [gif](http://33.media.tumblr.com/7d17c04a24c2a3b4361cd671c590c1ae/tumblr_inline_np1gqggWpo1qfnjuz_500.gif) and a comment a friend made about Zayn turning into a cat.
> 
> Disclaimer: Well, I definitely am not connected with 1D in any way and I hope none of them ever stumble upon my fics because that would be uber embarrassing. Also, none of the pics used here are mine. I just found them on google images. And some of them are posted in multiple sites so I don't know what the original sources are but er, I'll try to link them if I can find them...

Kitty!Zayn was just minding his own business on his couch - that was his castle, his throne in the living room, from which he could survey all that he owned - when a golden brown puppy was brought home. _A **puppy**_ , kitty!Zayn thought with some disgust. Why would the humans do that? Puppies were so loud and messy. This _**puppy**_ was going to track dirt _everywhere_. And indeed, the puppy was already running around, yipping excitedly at no one in particular and sniffing everything in the room. Kitty!Zayn felt a little affronted. First, the puppy was brought in without _his_ consent and now the puppy was running around _his_ room in _his_ house without even acknowledging him and paying him his proper due?!  
  
But then the puppy bounded up onto the couch, nearly jostling kitty!Zayn into an ungraceful tumble (he didn’t, of course, because he was a kitty and he had perfect balance). The puppy came right up to kitty!Zayn and snuffled at him with a soft and curious whine. His nose was wet and cold and kitty!Zayn shook himself all over vigorously, indignantly. This was not how a kitty was to be treated!  
  
He hissed his displeasure at the puppy and the puppy backed off just a bit.  
  
“I’m Zayn,” he said sternly to the puppy. He had to make sure the puppy knew right away who was in charge here. “And this is my home.”  
  
The puppy didn’t seem at all put-out, though. “Hi! Hi! Hiya!” he barked. “I’m Liam! What a nice home you have! I’m so happy to be here! Everything’s so big! Everyone’s so nice! You seem nice too! I bet we’re gonna be best friends! I’m kind of tired though, so we’ll play after I nap, okay?” And then he flopped down in a heap right in front of kitty!Zayn and went to sleep.  
  
Kitty!Zayn was a little disgruntled. _So this is my life now, to be hounded by a ball of energy and sunshine and squished into a corner of my own couch?_

_ _


	2. Rounding on the house

A couple of times a day, kitty!Zayn liked to do a walk-around of the house, to make sure everything was in order. The first couple days after puppy!Liam moved in, he would stay put and keep playing with his own toys while kitty!Zayn did his job. But one day, he got up and followed kitty!Zayn curiously.  
  
“What'cha doing?” he asked.  
  
“Just checking things out,” kitty!Zayn said. He didn’t mind if puppy!Liam came along, as long as he didn’t distract him. And it might be nice to have back-up. Just in case he found intruders in the house (mice or lizards). Though kitty!Zayn was more than capable of taking care of those himself, it never hurt to have more muscle.  
  
So, he allowed puppy!Liam to come along. Not because he enjoyed his company or anything like that. Not because he was kind of cute and endearing…but anyway.  
  
They’d gotten halfway through the tour when he felt something bite down lightly on his tail. He startled, and snapped his head back. Puppy!Liam had his tail in his mouth!

“What are you doing?!” kitty!Zayn…okay, he screeched. Just a little.

It wasn’t a tight enough bite to hurt but still.  
  
“Sorry!” puppy!Liam said with an apologetic pout and let go. “It was just waving in front of me. Back and forth. Back and forth.”  
  
“Do you know how much time I spent grooming this morning? It’s not easy, getting my fur just right so it looks good all the time.”  
  
“Aw, you always look good, Zaynie!” puppy!Liam quickly reassured. “But I’m sorry for messing it up.”  
  
Kitty!Zayn heaved a sigh. Took in puppy!Liam’s large, sad brown eyes and defeated frown. And said, “no, it’s fine. You can hold onto it if you want.”  
  
Puppy!Liam perked up. “Really?! Awesome! I’ll be really careful, I swear!”  
  
“Alright, I believe you,” kitty!Zayn said. He waved his tail back and forth a little and almost laughed when puppy!Liam pounced and clomped on it (gently) with his mouth.  
  
They continued on their rounds like that. Once in awhile, puppy!Liam would let go and catch hold of his tail again, giving a triumphant little bark when he did.  
  
 _Not at all cute and endearing,_ kitty!Zayn thought. And then, _oh, who are you trying to fool, you silly cat?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the same kitten and puppy in the picture as in the first part but this picture was too cute to pass up. Just pretend they're the same, okay? :D


	3. Size difference

“Liam,” kitty!Zayn said firmly. “You are getting too tall. I don’t approve.”  
  
“I don’t think there’s anything I can do about it, Zaynie.”

++

Years later:

“….alright, I guess the size difference comes with some benefits." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, more of an outtake than a proper next part, I guess, but it’s not like this is going in any particular order. :p


	4. Springtime Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been a really long time. I don't even have an excuse, I'm just a procrastinator, even for fun things like this. >.

“Leeyum!” kitty!Zayn said, scrambling up onto puppy!Liam’s back. “Leeyum, I’m bored!” He flopped down on top of puppy!Liam’s head. 

It was the first day of spring and they were lounging on the back deck of their house.

“Oh!” puppy!Liam exclaimed, head popping up to look out into the yard with interest. “There’s butterflies! Let’s chase ‘em, Zaynie!”

Kitty!Zayn pondered for a moment. He didn’t usually like running around in the yard - it was too dirty, what with all the soil and the gardening equipment their humans had lying around. But why not? He did want to do  _something._

“Okay,” he finally agreed.

“Alright!” puppy!Liam said and then he took off after the fluttery colorful insects flying around as if kitty!Zayn wasn’t still precariously perched on top of his head.

“Whoa!” kitty!Zayn shouted in alarm. He instinctively wrapped his paws tighter around puppy!Liam’s head in an attempt to hold on.

“Oh! My eyes! Zayn, you’re covering my eyes, I can’t see!” puppy!Liam exclaimed just before he tripped over a rock.

“Meep!” kitty!Zayn squeaked out as he went flying…into an empty flower pot.

“Zaynie?” puppy!Liam asked, scrambling back up onto his feet and looking around frantically. “Where’d you go?”

Kitty!Zayn slowly righted himself and peeked over the lip of the pot. “In here,” he pouted.

He could feel his fur ruffled and out of place from the wind and the fall. He glanced over at the neighbor’s house and sure enough, that stuck-up Persian kitty was watching them through the window. Kitty!Zayn squinted. He was pretty sure the other cat was snickering at them. He hissed in annoyance. Nosy neighbors!

“What’s wrong?” puppy!Liam asked. He followed kitty!Zayn’s line of sight and saw the Persian kitty. He pulled his lips back in a snarl and growled. “Go away! Stop spying on us!”

Kitty!Zayn sank back down into the pot and curled up in a ball. He was mortified. Not only was he ungracefully thrown into the air but then he landed in a flower pot of all places! At least if it was grass, he would have been able to twist around to land on his feet and show off his acrobatic skills. But no, it had to be a pot. And now his fur was dirty on top of it all.

“Zaynie?” puppy!Liam asked worriedly, peeking into the pot. “Do you need help getting out of there?”

Kitty!Zayn wrapped his tail over his eyes, not wanting to see puppy!Liam’s genuinely concerned face. But the very idea of being carried out of the pot by the scruff of his neck made him burn hot with embarrassment. “No,” he groaned dramatically. “Just leave me here. I’ll sneak out under the cover of darkness.”

“Oh, okay,” puppy!Liam said. There was some shuffling sounds and then he said from right next to the pot, “I’ll just wait then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee! Three guesses for who the nosy Persian kitty is. :p

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to come chat on [Tumblr](http://likealeafonthewind.tumblr.com/) or [LJ](http://todriftornot.livejournal.com)!


End file.
